Sinful Interruption
by AlchemyWriter
Summary: What if, in the fight between Harry and Quirrellmort, a third party that desired the Stone intervened? Not in the same universe as Secrets and Shadows.


**Soooo, not an omake, but I dreamed this up halfway through writing Secrets and Shadows, and it never left. This isn't connected to those stories at all, it is a separate idea for a FMA/HP crossover one-shot that I liked and wanted to write. **

**I don't own either of the properties used in this story. I just like to write about them.**

Harry stood in front of the Mirror of Erised, Quirrell directly behind him. He saw his reflection remove the Stone from his pocket and wink before replacing it. He felt the weight of the true Stone settle into his pocket. _He'd gotten the Stone._

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

Harry plucked up his courage and replied.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he lied. "I-I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Quirrell cursed and moved towards the mirror himself. As Harry moved, he felt a pressure in the air that hadn't been there a moment ago. However, his notice was immediately caught by a high, cold voice.

"He lies… He lies…"

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again.

"Let me speak to him...face-to-face…"

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough...for this…"

Harry stood frozen as Quirrell reached up to his head to unwrap his turban. When it was unwrapped, Quirrell turned on the spot.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Growing from the back of Quirrell's head was a horrible face. It was chalk white, with red reptilian eyes and snake-like slits for nostrils.

"Harry Potter…" it whispered. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body...but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks...you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest...and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now...why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

Voldemort taunted Harry with how his parents died, and it stirred a response from him.

"LIAR!"

Voldemort continued to taunt Harry, until he ran for the door.

"SEIZE HIM!"

Quirrell grabbed Harry's wrist, and pain flared in Harry's scar. Combined with the pressure he felt, it was agony. It was only for a moment, though, as Quirrell let go of him. He saw the teacher's hands, they were blistered and burned. Voldemort shrieked orders to kill Harry, but as he raised his wand to do so, something slashed the wand from his hand. Both of them turned to look at the shadows where the movement had originated.

"_**Well, it looks like Father isn't the only interested party. I suppose it's understandable, Flamel's Stone would be quite valuable."**_

The voice was high-pitched and deep at the same time. It also carried a metallic edge that had Harry and Quirrell both pointing their wands towards the source of the voice. That's when something large and pitch-black lunged from the shadows, pressing them both against the floor.

"_**However, since Father requires the Stone, I cannot allow anyone else to possess it."**_

"How dare you!" shrieked Voldemort. "I am Lord Voldemort! I will not be denied my prize! Show yourself, fool!"

The voice gave a menacing chuckle and something moved from the shadows into the light. Harry gasped at the sight of what it was.

It was a little boy, perhaps a year or so younger than himself. He had black hair and eerie red-violet eyes, and was clad in a black suit and red necktie. The shadows seemed to curl around him and the tendrils holding Harry and Quirrell seemed to project directly from his feet. The boy's eyes regarded them both coolly, with no discernable emotion. Then, he spoke again.

"_**You are a soul latched onto another's body, with no method of defending itself or its host, yet you still challenge me? How brave...or foolish. Regardless, Father could have some use for you in his plan. Are you interested?"**_

"NEVER!" shouted Voldemort. "Lord Voldemort bows to no man!"

The boy's expression contorted into anger.

"_**My father is no ordinary man, as you would have learned, had you accepted. However, as you have not…"**_ The tendrils around Quirrell lifted the man from the floor and brought him closer to the boy. _**"Hmmm, there isn't enough of you to be worth absorbing. Your servant, however..."**_

Quirrell squirmed and thrashed in the grip of the shadows, only to slice himself on the clawed hands. He whimpered, "Who are you?"

The boy smirked evilly. _**"I am something far superior to you humans. My name is Pride the Arrogant, and you are nothing."**_

A shadow impaled Quirrell and the man coughed blood before the tendrils began to wrap around him. Harry watched as a dark specter rose from his teacher's body and disappeared from the room. The body of Quirrell, now completely bound, disappeared into the mass of shadow behind the boy, Pride. As he watched, Pride turned his attention to Harry. He smiled again, and as he approached, the shadows binding him moved to expose his pocket. Pride deftly reached into the exposed pocket, removing the Stone quickly. Harry stared, shocked and scared by the monster in front of him. He was sure that Pride would consume him like he had consumed Quirrell, but the boy only returned his gaze. Then, something hit him hard in the head, and he blacked out.

-Line Break-

Pride stared at the unconscious boy on the ground in front of him. From the shadows, another figure emerged. The figure was androgenous, appearing to be in its teens. It wore a black skirt, a black sleeveless top that exposed its midriff, and a headband that held its green hair out of his face. The newcomer stared at Pride.

"Why didn't you kill the kid?"

"_**I should not have to justify my actions to you, Envy."**_

"But he could tell others about us! If we kill him, it would make it look like the other guy killed him and took the Stone! No sign that we were Involved!"

Pride regarded the boy on the ground. He wouldn't tell Envy that he hadn't killed the boy because he felt there was _something _that was keeping him from doing so. Any attempt to kill the boy would result in failure. He would never let Envy know that. It would be a blow to his pride.

"_**Perhaps. However, with the Stone being stolen and a student dead, there will be a search for the one responsible. That will only hinder our return to Father."**_

Envy wasn't going to let it go so easily, though.

"Oh yeah? What's easier? Searching for a dead man who may have killed a student, or searching for someone based off the description of an EYEWITNESS? We should just kill him! Or are you going soft on me, Pride?"

A shadow lanced away from Pride and pierced Envy's thigh, directly next to a tattoo of a snake eating its own tail. The homunculus screamed in pain.

"_**Never say that about me again! If you wish to kill him, do it then. I won't stop you."**_

Envy smirked and approached the boy, shapeshifting his arm into a blade. He raised it over the boy's head and was about to bring it down when he paused. His arm hovered over its target, but didn't make contact. The shapeshifter looked at its brother.

"You know, they might have something to change a person's appearance. Killing him is unnecessary. We should get out of here, though. He had friends with him. They went for help."

Pride frowned. _So he couldn't kill him either. _

"_**And you didn't stop them?"**_

Brushing aside Envy's reply, the eldest homunculus tucked the Philosopher's Stone into the pocket of his jacket, before reaching for another pocket.

"_**Fortunately, Father sent us with a plan B."**_

Removing a false Philosopher's Stone from his pocket, Pride knelt beside the unconscious boy to place it in his pocket. As he did, a large shadow moved forward and left an empty set of clothes, Quirrell's, on the ground, positioned as if the person wearing them had simply disintegrated. Straightening up, Pride glanced around the room before looking back at Envy.

"_**We're done here. Let's go."**_

The two hurried for the door, Pride pausing only long enough to stare into the mirror of Erised. Peering into the mirror, he saw nothing. Nothing but the room reflected back at him. Glancing at the inscription above: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_, he regarded it quickly before following his brother out of the room.

It wasn't until he and Envy had presented the Stone to their father that Pride realized what was truly written above the mirror.

_I show not your face but your heart's desire._


End file.
